stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg:Libertas
Overleg:Wikiland/Archief Wat hebben we nog nodig * vlag (wil ik wel es doen) * wapenschild (wil ik wel es doen) * kaart (wil ik wel es doen)¨ * bijhorend: ** oppervlakte, inwoners etc. * en wat nog allemaal? :: 1 mei 2007 20:22 (UTC) Munteenheid (euro of niet), volkslied (oei oei) 1 mei 2007 20:26 (UTC) :::Nice, very nice. Maar ik denk nu even dat adj. Libertaas, mss beter Libertaa'n'''s? Ruben Geleyns 2 mei 2007 11:07 (UTC) ::::Welja, ik vind hem ook niet goed klinken, maar hij was gebaseerd op jouw Libertaase Raad ofzoiets. Dusja. Maar laten we er idd Libertaans van maken. 2 mei 2007 14:33 (UTC) Verder: munteenheid? euh... volkslied, kunnen we nog wel es doen. Momenteel ben ik aan een vlag aan het denken/werken. 2 mei 2007 14:33 (UTC) :::::Munt: De Liber. Wapenschild: Heb ik ergens vermeld bij bestuur... Volkslied: Wedstrijd organiseren. (Prijs: Opname in de adel?) 2 mei 2007 16:10 (UTC) ::::::Adjectief: zie taal. Munt: "Liber" vind ik niet zo mooi. Volkslied zou ik mee wachten. Ik ga eventjes enkele code-achtige dingen oplossen: zoals ".be", ISO-codes, enz... 2 mei 2007 16:22 (UTC) :::::::Liber is voor mij ok, al kan het mss origineler. Volkslied, we hebben nog tijd en een wedstrijd lijkt me goed ja. 2 mei 2007 17:31 (UTC) ::::::::We kunnen natuurlijk bij de EU toetreden en dan de euro gebruiken. ;-) Maar Liber lijkt me voorlopig goed genoeg. 2 mei 2007 17:35 (UTC) :::::::::Niet bij de EU, maar we staan wel de euro toe, naast onze ... (geen ''Liber). Misschien weer eens afkijken bij de Romeinen? 2 mei 2007 17:42 (UTC) ::::::::::Assen, denarii, auriblabla... 2 mei 2007 17:44 (UTC) :En de etnische groepen? Bucurestean 6 mei 2007 13:03 (UTC) ::Moeten we dit artikel niet gewoon uitbreiden, waar is bijvoorbeeld de geschiedenis? cultuur of geografie, bevolking enzovoort?? Bucurestean 6 mei 2007 14:36 (UTC) :::Inderdaad, maar de naam is er nog maar enkele dagen en deze website is er nog maar ongeveer 2 maanden. Er is inderdaad nog heel veel te doen, maar alles op z'n tijd he! 6 mei 2007 17:44 (UTC) :::::::::De Liberta? ;). Florin, Guarani, Independents, Kip, Independenta, La moneda, Indipendeza (uit het Maltees), Monero,... enzovoort... ::::::::::De kaart kan, geloof ik, al gemaakt worden (Wikistad + CL), de munt (een stemming houden), volkslied (een wedstrijd houden), vlag (ook een stemming (met afbeeldingen)), idem de vlag,... 13 mei 2007 07:22 (UTC) :De kaart ga ik wel maken. 195.240.93.153 13 mei 2007 12:23 (UTC) :(Oeps, vergeten in te loggen, Bucurestean) ::Als je een tijdelijke wilt maken is dat goed :), en iedrn vergeet wel es aan te melden he :D 13 mei 2007 12:35 (UTC) Sport Kan er een stukje over sport op? Verder al een naam voor de berg? 29 mei 2007 14:27 (UTC) :nog geen naam voor de berg - tuurlijk kan er een stukje over sport op. Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 14:30 (UTC) Nationale feestdag Waarom is 17 januari de nationale feestdag? Wat is er dan speciaal? 1 jun 2007 19:35 (UTC) :Msgien eens door de Libertaanse geschiedenis bladeren? Alexandru eq. 1 jun 2007 19:36 (UTC) ::''17 januari 1616 staat nu bekend als de dag waarop Libertas onafhankelijk werd.Alexandru eq. 1 jun 2007 19:38 (UTC) :::(na bwc) Geschiedenis_van_Libertas#Libertaanse_Onafhankelijkheidsoorlog: ''17 januari 1616 staat nu bekend als de dag waarop Libertas onafhankelijk werd. En wat gebeurt er dan met 24 maart (de dag waarop deze site werd gemaakt)? 1 jun 2007 19:40 (UTC) ::::Ok, verander t dan maar n 24 maart, denk ik. das idd beter. Alexandru eq. 1 jun 2007 19:41 (UTC) :::::Ok 1 jun 2007 19:49 (UTC) ::::::Ja, ik had ook aan 24 maart gedacht. 'k Zou trouwens graag eens een lijstje maken met onze officieële feestdagen. Mss iets voor in Forum:Bestuur en -Stemlokaal. 2 jun 2007 19:11 (UTC) Geografie Waar ligt Libertas nu eigenlijk? Ik krijg het idee dat het in de middelandse zee ligt of bij de canarise eilanden/azoren? klopt dit? Moriad 3 jun 2007 10:30 (UTC) :Alleszins in de Atlantische Oceaan. Meer is (nog) niet bepaald 3 jun 2007 10:30 (UTC) ::Ik zou 'em idd in de buurt van de Azoren leggen. Iets hoger mss. 3 jun 2007 11:13 (UTC) Uitspraak Is het Libertas of Libertas? De tweede klinkt veel mooier. Alexandru eq. 8 jun 2007 14:14 (UTC) :Goeie vraag! Geen idee. 8 jun 2007 18:35 (UTC) ::Ik zeg altijd Libertas 8 jun 2007 18:41 (UTC) :::Ik meestal Libertas. 8 jun 2007 18:43 (UTC) ::::Ik vind Libertas het allermooiste klinken, klinkt zo Roemeens :p. Alexandru eq. 8 jun 2007 19:23 (UTC) :::::Anders zijn gewoon alledrie de uitspraken correct, leuk om op Libertaans te zetten, of Libertas#Naam. Alexandru eq. 8 jun 2007 19:28 (UTC) ::::::Ja klinkt idd best. Zet maar op die pagina, idd leuk weetje :D 8 jun 2007 19:29 (UTC) Link HT Mooie move Robin! 9 jun 2007 11:47 (UTC) :Kweet het :-) 9 jun 2007 11:49 (UTC) Euro kzie dat jullie een andere munt willen invoeren. kvind dat helemaal geen goed idee. als hierover gestemd wordt, dan stem ik tegen ! Perle 28 jun 2007 11:38 (UTC) :Een nieuwe munt zou een goed idee kunnen zijn maar om mijn voor stem te krijgen moet hij heel erg goed uitgewerkt worden. De euro is trouwens ook een beetje vreemd omdat de eilanden niet in europa liggen... --Moriad 28 jun 2007 13:25 (UTC) ::Idd. Ik heb ook gehoord dat, omdat het V.K. niet meedoet aan de euro, de pond het veel beter doet. En zoals Moriad al zei liggen wij niet in Europa, maar ergens in de Atlantische Oceaan. 28 jun 2007 15:37 (UTC) :::Liber = hele munt (vergelijkbaar met een euro), Sat = cent (vergelijkbaar met een eurocent). Als je het echt realistisch wilt maken kun je zelfs een wisselkoers instellen. ("Dat wordt dan 3 liber 50") :D --Dmitri 30 jun 2007 10:17 (UTC) ::::Doe maar een wisselkoers die niet te ingewikkeld is, zodat we het redelijk makkelijk kunnen omrekenen of zo 30 jun 2007 12:02 (UTC) :::::Inderdaad koppel de liber maar aan de euro. Norbert zeescouts 30 jun 2007 13:36 (UTC) Of 2,20 liber is een euro, sommigen begrijpen wat ik hiermee bedoel ;). 30 jun 2007 13:43 (UTC) :Pff.. Ik wil een orginele naam. :s 30 jun 2007 13:49 (UTC) ::ja ja, 2,20 is voor ons wel makkelijk :p maar de naam is inderdaad niet echt origineel :p 30 jun 2007 18:03 (UTC) :::2,20??? 30 jun 2007 18:29 (UTC) ::::oude guldenkoers... handig voor de nederlanders onder ons... maar beter toch iets anders denk ik :-) 30 jun 2007 18:35 (UTC) :::::40 Liber voor een Euro? Norbert zeescouts 2 jul 2007 21:41 (UTC) ::::::Een andere munt invoeren betekent extra bankkosten. Indertijd, toen we nog munten zat hadden in Europa, heeft men de test gedaan en is iemand met een bepaald bedrag vertrokken uit een bepaald land, heeft een reis doorheen Europa gemaakt en in ieder land het beschikbare bedrag omgewisseld. Weet je hoeveel men aan het einde van de rit nog over had ???? NIETS. Wat is de zin en onzin van een andere munt. De Azoren, (temidden de Atlantische Oceaan, met 250.000 inwoners op 111 / km²) liggen nu ook niet bepaald in Europa maar de Euro is er de eenheidsmunt. Voor de nieuwsgierigen: nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Azoren. :::::::Is dat niet omdat de Azoren onderdeel zijn van Portugal of zit ik nu mis? Over de Azoren gesproken: bij de vertrektijden van de vliegtuigen die ik aan het maken ben, ben ik er vanuit gegaan dat we ongeveer bij de Azoren liggen, iets noordelijker misschien, dat heeft iemand namelijk ooit gezegd. 3 jul 2007 11:50 (UTC) ::::::::De Azoren en Madeira horen inderdaad als extraterritoriaal gebied bij Portugal. Norbert zeescouts 3 jul 2007 23:26 (UTC) :::::::::40 Liber de Euro betekend dat je een verschrikkelijke munt hebt... Verder beteknd als we de euro hebben we daarvoor een andere europese munt hadden. Dit is onlogisch. Als je zonder munt wilt leven zou ik daaorm de Dollar pakken, je ziet namelijk dat veel landen de dollar over hadden genomen vroeger ;) Nog steeds het meest logische is om een eigen munt te maken. Op dat moment kan de staat de economie ook sturen en steunen, met een bestaande is dit niet mogelijk. --Moriad 4 jul 2007 00:54 (UTC) ::::::::::Dollar is gewoon Engels voor "daalder" of in het Duits "Taler" (in het Frans Ecu), dus een half pond. Dan kan je het ook gewoon op een pond (in het Engels Pound, in het Frans Livre of in het Latijn Libra) houden. Norbert zeescouts 6 jul 2007 20:59 (UTC) Of we maken geen eigen munt en accepteren gewoon alle bestaande munten :p maar misschien is dat in praktijk een "beetje" onhandig :-) 4 jul 2007 18:12 (UTC) :Heel goed maar Liber lijkt zo op Libra (Latijn voor Pond). Norbert zeescouts 6 jul 2007 20:59 (UTC) Hmmm dubbel.... Geen interwiki naar Adlibita dus. Jullie hebben een artikel over Libertas dus zouden wij een artikel over Adlibita moeten schrijven. Hoeven we meteen niet de hele tijd naar ro:Adlibita te linken :-) 4 jul 2007 18:10 (UTC) :Ja, ga je gang. Alexandru hr. 4 jul 2007 18:24 (UTC) Uitdaging Ik meld 't maar alvast een beetje op tijd. 24 maart is de nationale feestdag (bekend?) 't Lijkt me erg handig als er dan een volkslied is (althans iets van een (literaire) tekst?) Wie lijkt dit ook logisch? --OosWesThoesBes 25 dec 2007 14:53 (UTC) :Ja, ik heb altijd al eens de muziek er bij willen maken, maar eerst een tekst lijkt me wel fijner ook voor mij... dus, iemand inspiratie? 25 dec 2007 15:22 (UTC) ::'t Lijkt me handig als we wat door de Geschiedenis van Libertas gaan bladeren voor inspiratie, maar aub geen kuttekst als bij het Wilhelmus of 't Limburgs volkslied (Waar in het bronsgroen eikenhout 't nachtegaaltje zink <- kuttekst dus). --OosWesThoesBes 25 dec 2007 15:26 (UTC) :::Sorry, maar ik kan zo geen formele zangerige tekst schrijven... 25 dec 2007 16:30 (UTC) ::::Niemand blijkbaar. Daarom zijn die volksliederen ook allemaal zo oud. Ik zal eens gaan kijken hoe ver ik kom (waarschijnlijk maar een worod, maar toch) --OosWesThoesBes 25 dec 2007 16:36 (UTC) :::::Ik denk iets met "vrijheid of de dood"?Bob I 8 feb 2008 17:52 (UTC) #Ubi dubium, ibi libertas #*"Waar twijfel is, is vrijheid" ? :-P 8 feb 2008 18:46 (UTC) :O ja een volkslied... wel belangrijk :-) 8 feb 2008 20:30 (UTC) ::Ik stel voor dat we het volkslied in het latijn doen. helaas ga ik pas volgend jaar gymnasium doen (tenminste, waarschijnlijk dan) dus het enige latijn wat ik ken is: e pluribus unum, urbi et orbi, Veni Vidi Vici, et tu Bruti? en de vervoeging van het werkwoord 'zijn'. (sum, es, est, sumus(?), estis en nog iets. om een lang verhaal kort te maken: Dimitri, Al, wie dan ook die latijn spreekt help!Bob I 8 feb 2008 21:50 (UTC) :::ikkie nie spreekie latijn :p 9 feb 2008 03:19 (UTC) ::::Nici eu nu! Bob) Dat wordt dan: "Libertas aut mors" (volgens wiktionary, lol). Een volkslied in het latijn wordt überlastig. Latijn is niet zo simpel als alle andere talen.. 9 feb 2008 07:46 (UTC) :::::Is er geen vertaalmachine?(Babelfish?)Bob I 9 feb 2008 09:00 (UTC) ::::::Vertaalmachines (en vooral Babel fish) zijn troep. 9 feb 2008 11:33 (UTC) :::::::Latijn is wel een mooie taal... kan niemand hier Latijn? 10 feb 2008 15:05 (UTC) ::::::::Ja, ik wel. Wat moet er naar wat vertaald worden? 10 feb 2008 15:43 (UTC) :::::::::Ze willen een volkslied in het latijn ;-) 10 feb 2008 15:50 (UTC) ::::::::::Zoek eens in wat klassieke literatuur, of teksten bij sympfoniën van beroemde componisten. Het Europese en Duitse volkslied zijn daar -denkik- ook op gebaseerd. 10 feb 2008 15:55 (UTC) Koning Waarom staat er " }" in de infobox? -- Bob I 20 aug 2008 10:45 (UTC) :Een foutje dat Alex zou oplossen... 15px Tahrim Veltman 20 aug 2008 12:14 (UTC) :Leuk foutje bovendien :) Lars Washington 20 aug 2008 13:39 (UTC) Welke tijdzone heeft Libertas? En met welke steden delen we die? 25 apr 2009 09:07 (UTC) :Met de Azoren, dus UTC-1. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/UTC-1 -Markvondeegel 25 apr 2009 09:48 (UTC) ::Bedankt. Ik heb niet zoveel verstand van tijdzones dus sorry als dit een domme vraag is, maar welke tijdzone is het vanaf GMT? 25 apr 2009 09:49 (UTC) :::Één uur. Londen (GMT) = UTC. -Markvondeegel 25 apr 2009 09:54 (UTC) Verouderd Aan de nieuwe regering om er wat moois van te maken :pp --Salutare, Bucureştean 6 mei 2009 20:02 (UTC) :van dit artikel bedoel je ? 6 mei 2009 20:03 (UTC) ::Ja, er zijn nieuwe gemeentes bijv. Er is van alles veranderd. --Salutare, Bucureştean 6 mei 2009 20:04 (UTC) :::Ik ga er meteen mee beginnen 6 mei 2009 20:06 (UTC) Wie is er niet op pad? Lars Washington 10 mei 2009 10:34 (UTC) :Benopat. Daar had Jillids "Ben op pad" van gemaakt. --Salutare, Bucureştean 10 mei 2009 10:34 (UTC)